il était une fois
by yaone-kami
Summary: OS n1 à mettre dans la rubrique des titites histoires à raconter à Caro pour qu'elle dorme...lolen espérant que mon OS de nöël vous plaise autant qu'à elle...kissou et bonnes fêtes à tous...


**Slt slt tout le monde…**

**J'vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël…**

**Kissou**

**En espérant que mon cadeau vous plaise…**

**ps: cette fic est à inscrir dans les titites histoire à raconter à Hana66 pour qu'elle dorme...lol**

**joyeux noël Hana...**

_**-----**_

_**Il était une fois…lol**_

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, enfin, pas si lointain que ça quand même, un royaume appelé Angleterre. Ce royaume était dirigé par un homme froid et sanguinaire, le roi Snape…

Ce roi n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, bien avant sa montée sur le trône, le duc Lucius Malfoy, son ami d'enfance, disait de lui qu'il était le plus gentil et le plus sage de tous, et qu'il méritait vraiment sa place de prince, et qu'à la mort de son père, il serait un très bon roi.

Malheureusement, tout bascula le jour de la mort de ce dernier, en effet, celui-ci fut assassiné et sa femme, folle de douleur et de chagrin d'avoir perdu son âme sœur, s'ôta la vie le soir même.

Le prince refusa le trône et partit à la recherche de celui ou celle qui avait osé détruire sa famille, et par-là même, son bonheur…

-----

Lorsque le prince revint, de deux ans plus tard, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était autrefois, ses yeux noirs ne brillaient plus alors qu'avant, tout comme son père, y brillait constamment une étincelle de joie et d'humour.

Ses lèvres ne prononçaient à présent que des mots désobligeants et ne se relevaient plus que pour des rictus moqueurs.

Son visage ne reflétait plus qu'une haine sans limite, ou lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, son visage n'était qu'un masque froid où aucun sentiment ne transparaissait…

Ses fins cheveux noirs qu'il avait court avant lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules, et étaient graisseux, comme s'il ne se les lavait jamais, or les servantes le voyaient bien aller aux bains et ne comprenait donc pas comment il était possible qu'ils aient une telle apparence.

Le duc, qui avait géré les affaires du royaume durant son absence, lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il lui demanda si le meurtrier avait été retrouvé, il lui demanda, pour finir, pourquoi ? Et cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tous deux avaient compris, pourquoi était-il resté aussi longtemps absent ? Pourquoi leur revenait-il dans cet état, aussi bien physique que mental ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu prendre soin de son royaume plus tôt ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement.

Le roi le regarda et lui dit :

« - Toi, mon ami, mon frère, jamais tu ne pourras comprendre qu'en perdant mes parents, j'ai tout perdu, et que même la vengeance que j'ai accompli en tuant ce Voldemord de mes propres mains ne me redonnera jamais le sourire. Car jamais plus je n'aurai famille ! Toi dont les parents sont vivants, toi dont la femme et le fils se portent bien, peux-tu comprendre dis-moi, peux-tu comprendre ce que c'est de se voir tout arracher, de savoir que jamais plus je n'aurai de clan ???

- Mon frère, mon roi, pourquoi ne pas prendre femme, vous pourriez avoir de beaux enfants, et reconstruire, si ce n'est la même, une famille quand même ?

- Lucius, tu me connais mieux que personne, qu'elle est, selon toi, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais pris d'épouse, et celle pour laquelle jamais je ne pourrai avoir d'enfant ?

- …

- Vous me décevez cher Duc, je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux ! Mais bon, je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que vous écoutiez une autre personne que la mienne lorsque je me confiais à vous.

- Mon roi…

- Laissez-moi ! Sortez et ne revenez pas !

- Mon roi… Majesté…

- Sortez !

- Majes… Séverus écoute-moi !

- Quoi ? De quel droit m'appelez-vous ainsi monsieur le Duc ? Sortez !

- Du droit, mon seigneur, où nous avons grandis ensemble et que je vous connais bien mon seigneur. Et rien ne vous oblige à ne pas prendre épouse !

- Devrais-je épouser une femme que je ne pourrais aimer ?

- Vous pouvez ! Mon roi, cette femme sera reine, en conséquence il serait absurde qu'elle vous tienne rigueur de votre incapacité à l'aimer. Et vous, vous aurez votre héritier.

- Malheureusement, je refuse de me marier à une femme que je n'aime pas, même si elle peut m'offrir ce dont je rêve depuis toujours. Ca serait faire déshonneur à mes parents qui eux, ce sont mariés non pas pour la cour, mais réellement par amour ! Maintenant sort d'ici Lucius ! J'ai sommeil et je ne veux plus voir personne d'ici, à demain, transmet aux cuisines de ne pas m'apporter de repas, je n'ai pas faim non plus !

- Bien Séverus. Passez une bonne soirée mon roi. »

-----

Les jours passèrent et le moral du roi ne remontait pas. Le Duc ne savait plus que faire pour son ami, il ne pouvait lui présenter une femme bien que selon lui, avoir un fils serait la meilleure des choses qui pourrait lui arriver et ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner son idée.

Ce fut son successeur qui, par une belle journée d'Août, lui apporta la solution. Son fils, son garçon, la prunelle de ses yeux : Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier ressemblait en tout point à son père, de grande taille, les cheveux longs et d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux gris glacés, un visage noble, et tout comme son père, un coureur de jupon, mais aussi de pantalon…

Lucius n'avait jamais aimé sa femme. Narcissa ne lui avait servi qu'à mettre au monde son héritier.

« - Père, pourquoi donc le roi ne se marie-t-il pas ?

- je te l'ai déjà dis mon fils, pour ne pas déshonorer son père, ainsi que sa mère, il refuse de s'unir devant Merlin à une femme qu'il n'aime pas.

- Dans ce cas père, présentons-lui des femmes, il passera quelques temps avec et il finira bien par en aimer une.

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, il passe déjà ces nuits avec d'autres.

- D'autre ? Mais… Oh d'accord, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plutôt père ?

- Mon fils, il s'agit de notre roi, s'il venait à se savoir que notre roi n'aime pas la gente féminine et que, de ce fait, il ne pourra pas assurer de descendance, il est sur que ces opposants feront tout pour prendre le pouvoir et cela en utilisant cette excuse !

- Dans ce cas père, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir en mariage l'une de ces nymphes ?

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu mon fils, cela ne changera rien au problème, les nymphes sont des femelles et c'est cela qui repousse notre roi.

- Père, désolé de vous dire ça, mais, ne soyez pas stupide. Selon vous, comment cette espèce se reproduit-elle ?

- Avec des humains !

- Certes, mais aussi entre eux. Père il existe des nymphes femelles, comme mâles. Ces derniers sont beaucoup plus rares, mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'ils ont exactement les mêmes capacités que leurs sœurs…

- Attends, tu veux dire… »

-----

On put alors voir, durant tout l'hiver, le Duc, son fils et leurs hommes, parcourir les plaines, les campagnes, les montagnes et les forêts à la recherche de Merlin seul c'est quoi.

Puis, décembre, quelques jours avant Noël, les recherches cessèrent.

-----

Un grand bal avait lieu, toutes les personnes de la haute société se devaient d'y être présentes, et pourtant, les seules personnes que le roi, voulait voir, n'étaient pas encore arrivées.

Les hommes et femmes défilaient devant lui, lui donnant leur présent, lui présentant par la même leurs hommages ainsi que leurs filles. Et le roi, toujours assis sur son trône, faisait déposer les présents à ses côtés sans se soucier plus que ça des jeunes demoiselles.

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent et fut annoncé le Duc Lucius Malfoy et son fils.

Ces derniers pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal qui n'avait jamais été plus décorée ni même plus belle et s'avancèrent vers leurs amis et roi qui lui, par contre, n'avait jamais paru aussi furieux de toute sa vie.

Ils le saluèrent en s'agenouillant devant lui puis se redressèrent avant que le Duc ne déclare :

« - Mon seigneur, mon fils et moi-même nous sommes permis de donner votre présent afin qu'il soit déposé dans vos appartements, en espérant que notre modeste cadeau vous plaira mon roi.

- Et dites-moi, monsieur le Duc, quel est ce présent ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire sans quoi vous n'auriez plus la surprise. Encore une chose mon roi, nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël mon seigneur.

La phrase fut reprise par Draco et sa mère qui l'avait rejoint puis par la salle entière, car malgré son mauvais caractère nouvellement acquis, les gens présent n'ignoraient pas tout ce que leur roi faisait pour eux depuis son retour.

- Merci Lucius, merci mon ami. Et merci à vous tous pour être venu et pour vos présents. Malheureusement, la fatigue se fait sentir, je vais me retirer, mais continuait la fête sans moi. »

-----

Lorsque Séverus rentra dans ces appartements, la première chose qu'il vit fut un jeune garçon totalement nu ligoté sur le lit, bras et jambes écartés.

Séverus avait l'habitude des ''cadeaux'' de Lucius, et depuis peu, de son fils.

En effet, depuis son retour et la fameuse discussion avec son ami, le roi retrouvait pratiquement chaque soir un homme dans ces appartements.

Ce qui choqua Séverus ce soir là, ce ne fut pas l'âge du gamin, une quinzaine d'années, ni même le fait qu'il soit attaché, après tout il est vrai qu'il aimait bien pimenter ses relations de temps en temps et son ami le savait très bien.

Non, ce qui le choqua se sont les larmes de peur qu'il pût voir dans les yeux de l'enfant. A première vue, il était tout sauf consentant et ça, jamais il ne pourait l'accepter, il avait peut être tous les pouvoirs et tous les vices mais jamais, jamais il ne commettrait un viol. Et il en voulait à son ami pour avoir cru le contraire.

Séverus s'approcha de la petite forme tremblante et la détacha.

« - Chuuut, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'enlever tes liens… voilà… chuuut... je ne vais pas te faire de mal… voilà… tiens, assis toi et met ça sur toi… bien… est-ce que ça va ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que vous m'avez enlevé !

- Tu veux parler de ta tenue. Je l'ignore, tu étais censé être mon cadeau de Noël je pense qu'ils se sont dis que tu serais mieux nu. Bon sang, j'étais censé passer une soirée sympa avec un corps à ma disposition et me voilà avec un gamin mort de peur et qui voudrait bien être partout sauf ici… c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Noël ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce courant, chez vous autres les humains d'enlever des êtres vivants pour les offrir en cadeaux ?

- Euh…

- et puis, qu'est-ce que Noël ? »

Tout en essayant de lui expliquer ce qu'était cette fête et ce qu'elle représentait, Séverus détaillait le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier possédait des cheveux bruns en bataille, un visage fin mais masculin, des yeux verts magnifiques malgré les larmes qui y été encore présentent, un nez fin, une bouche vermeille adorable selon lui et un corps d'1m71 tout à fait désirable.

-----

Les jours passèrent et tous pouvaient voir un jeune garçon au côté du roi. Ce dernier mangeait chaque repas avec lui, il lui faisait visiter le château ainsi que les somptueux jardins qu'Harry, comme celui-ci s'était présenté, aimait énormément. Et ce qui surprenait le plus les esclaves, serviteurs et autres du château, fut que le garçon appelé leur roi par son prénom, et ceux même en publique. Et pire encore, sa majesté ne le reprenait pas et le laissait faire.

-----

Plusieurs jours passèrent encore avant que le Duc Malfoy ne revienne au château.

Et quel ne fût pas son retour, le roi l'attrapa par le bras, faisant ainsi sursauter chaque personne présente dans la salle du trône, avant de le traîner derrière lui jusqu'à ces appartements, le jeune Harry toujours sur ces talons.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus, Séverus demanda le fin mot de l'histoire à son ami.

Ce dernier lui raconta qu'il avait passé plusieurs semaines à parcourir ses terres afin de trouver son présent. Présent qui n'était autre qu'une nymphe, bien entendu ce dernier refusait de les suivre alors ils l'avaient kidnappé, et ramener au château afin de lui offrir.

Le roi lui demanda alors, mais dans quel but, pourquoi aller jusqu'à enlever une créature tel qu'une nymphe.

« - Mais mon roi, pour vous faire plaisir. Mon fils m'a appris que les nymphes sont la seule race dont les males sont capables de porter des enfants. Mon ami, vous vouliez une famille tout en ne le pouvant pas, vu de votre dégoût du corps féminin. Or, avec lui, non seulement vous serez avec un homme, mais en plus, étant capable de porter votre héritier, vous pourrez même l'épouser, le conseil ainsi que votre peuple ne pourra rien y redire.

- Encore une fois mon ami vous avez oublié une chose importante !

- Laquelle ?

- L'amour ! Il est vrai que ce jeune homme est très beau, très à mon goût et que vu la gentillesse dont il a fait preuve envers moi malgré les circonstances je suis sûr que je ne mettrai pas très longtemps à l'aimer, l'aimer vraiment…

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait Séverus…

- Laisse moi finir Lucius, ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré cela, lui ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera sans doute jamais… Ainsi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai non seulement l'obliger à se marier avec moi mais aussi à avoir des rapports et à porter mon enfant…

- Séverus…

- Ton cadeau est très beau mon ami, et il est vrai que cela partait d'une bonne intention mais je me vois dans l'obligation de te le rendre, et par la même de t'ordonner de lui rendre sa liberté.

- Bien mon roi… Viens ici toi, approche… je crois que ceci t'appartient… je pensé le donner à Séverus pour qu'il puisse se faire obéir mais bon… »

Harry approcha et pris dans ses mains une magnifique amulette verte en forme de serpent.

« - Alors c'était cela que tu me réclamais ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce ?

- Une amulette de la terre Séverus. L'amulette grâce à laquelle j'ai accès à mes pouvoirs de nymphe.

- Alors c'est bon à présent, tu peux repartir. Tu as récupéré ton bijou ; et donc tes pouvoirs, ainsi tu peux fuir ce monde comme tu souhaites le faire depuis ta capture. »

Séverus se sentait mal, en effet, non seulement il avait menti à son ami car il aimait déjà cet enfant, mais en plus celui-ci avait l'air heureux de pouvoir repartir…de pouvoir le fuir.

« - Il est vrai que je souhaitais rentrer chez moi, rejoindre mes sœurs, mais c'était avant que tu décide de me rendre la liberté.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous attaquer ?

- Lucius, vous êtes un humain assez bizarre dans votre genre… Non, je ne vais pas attaquer ce royaume, non seulement parce que nous, les nymphes, sommes pacifistes, mais aussi parce que je ne mettrai pas le royaume de l'homme qui m'a fait l'aimer en guerre…

- L'homme qui…

- Séverus, lorsque Lucius est rentré dans cette pièce, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus, reprendre mon bien et fuir, puis, lorsque tu as parlé, j'ai fait un choix, si tu décidais de me garder de force et de m'épouser, je n'aurai pas pu dire non mais à la moindre occasion j'aurai fui avec mon bien car cela aurai signifié que tu étais incapable d'aimer d'un amour sincère. Mais si tu décidais de me rendre mon bien et de me laisser partir, alors je resterai à tes côtés et je te donnerai de merveilleux enfants car oui, moi aussi j'ai appris à t'aimer depuis ces quelques jours… Alors Séverus, veux-tu de moi comme époux, comme confident et comme porteur de tes héritiers ?

- Oui ! Je serais très heureux de t'avoir. Et tu m'appartiendras tout comme je t'appartiendrai… »

-----

Quelques temps passèrent avant que le Prince Harry ne mette au monde un magnifique petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et fins, mais surtout très indisciplinés, au regard noir aux reflets verts. Le petit garçon fut déposé très délicatement par Harry dans les bras de son amour, le roi, qui avait retrouvé son visage et sourire d'autrefois.

**FIN**

**Fic écrite par : MOI**

**Lol**

**Joyeux noël la miss**


End file.
